


Where You Don’t Belong

by daddy0



Category: Original Work
Genre: All The Way Through Cumshot, Breastfeeding, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Focus, Incest, Lactation, Misogyny, Oral, Plot, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smegma, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: Sarah Mitchell lives a happy life as a single mother, but the strange circumstances surrounding her son brings her back to the religious cult she had escaped.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Where You Don’t Belong

Sarah Mitchell was the perfect example of a mother. She always got up early to make her five-year-old daughter Miley breakfast before driving her to kindergarten, then coming up and making sure everything was clean and the shopping was done before picking Miley up and driving her home. It was a simple life, but one that Sarah enjoyed.

Compared to how her life used to be, there was really nothing better. Before she had Miley, Sarah was a part of a cult, a dangerous and powerful cult that forced its members to do unthinkable things, all in the name of some made-up god. Sarah would worship this god, who they simply would refer to as just "God" amongst other christian lingo, and she thought it would bring her happiness, and it did, but a warped happiness due to her cult brainwashing. She ended up leaving the cult once Miley was born, recognising the awful things this cult had made her and others do and not wanting that same life for her daughter.

Thankfully, the cult had no problem with Sarah leaving, only saying that they know she will come back. Bullshit, she thought, there was no chance she would ever go back to the that place after what she had seen there, doubly so know that she had Miley to think about.

Before she had left the cult, Sarah had fallen pregnant again, this time giving birth to a boy named named Leopold, or just Leo for short. She had left the cult by the time he was born, and he was quite different from his upbeat and energetic sister; Leo was quiet and reserved, something most find unusual for a four-year-old boy. Sarah suspected he had autism or something similar, but she had never bothered to get him checked out.

"Mommy, Mommy, look!" Upon arriving home, Miley had shown her mother that, while at school, she lost a tooth.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing, dear." Sarah took the tooth and put in in a glass with water. She told Miley that she would keep it for the Tooth Fairy to come and pick up at night. Miley giggled and went to her room to play with toys and other things little kids do.

Sarah took the time to relax, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV to find something to watch. Leo was also in the living room, playing with some blocks and building things with them. This was probably the only thing Leo did that a normal child his age would do; he never really asked for toys, and when he got them he didn't ever play with them, letting miley have them instead. Leo once told his mother that he likes to "create", as he could always be found building with blocks or drawing things. His drawings were better than one would expect from a four-year-old, with them looking better than Sarah could probably do with little effort on Leo's part. He liked to draw fairly mundane things like people playing together or just portraits of the people he knew, rarely did he draw anything more substantial than that.

Sarah had found a drama she liked on TV and had put the remote down to properly relax. This episode was about someone joining a cult and then getting out of—a bit one the nose, she thought. She looked over to see what Leo was doing and noticed that he was licking his lips over and over. He's probably thirsty, she thought.

"Leo? Do you want a drink?"

Leo's head perked up. "Yes, Mommy."

"Come here, then."

Sarah considered her family quite normal aside from the lack of a father, but what was certainly not normal was her drink of choice for her son. She lifted up her shirt to expose her quite large breasts. She had never breastfed Miley, only ever feeding her formula until she got old enough to eat proper food, but something about Leo compelled her to let him suckle from her teat. She knew it was innapropriate to continue breastfeeding a child this old, but she couldn't help it, he just looked so happy and serene whenever he was feeding from her.

Sarah had to shift her breasts to create room on her lap for her son; each one was twice the size of her own head and hung enormously to just past her belly button. Ever since she hit puberty (and even a few years before then) her breasts had been huge, only growing bigger with each year. They had stopped growing before she had Miley, but her two pregnancies expanded her mammaries even more, growing to their current ridiculous size. She got a lot of attention from men, but as far as she was concerned, the only person allowed to see her bare breasts was Leo when he was feeding on them.

Now laying in her lap, Leo latched onto Sarah's right nipple and began sucking, immediately feeling a flow of sweet breast milk come into his mouth. Sarah softly moaned, getting an emotional pleasure from feeding her son, and a little physical pleasure, but she would never admit that.

To fit with her breasts being massive, her milk flow was also very plentiful. It usually took an hour before she stopped lactating after Leo began. She always carried a bottle with her to use on her other nipple due to both breasts lactating regardless of which one was being used. With how much she produced, Leo had never actually eaten solid food before, his mother's milk being enough to fill up for a meal's worth. Three feeding a day was all Leo had ever needed, even when he was a baby.

Leo moaned and grabbed hold of his mother's breast with both hands, greedily sucking down her life-giving essence. One of the few things that made Leo smile was laying in his mommy's lap and sucking her teat. Her milk tasted sweet and creamy, and her breast felt nice and soft when he grabbed on to it, but most of all he felt a deep emotional satisfaction from it. He had never known any other life, so he didn't think it was weird that he was breastfeeding at his age. He knew other kids didn't do it, and neither did his sister, but Leo could only imagine a future where he continued breastfeeding for as long as his mother was still able to give it to him.

Sarah smiled and stroked Leo's hair with her free hand, getting a smile in return from her son, a rare occurance. The way he sucked on her and his teeth grazed her nipple gave Sarah a feeling like no other. It surprised her that more mothers didn't breastfeed for as long as she had been, it was such a gratifying experience.

An hour passed before Sarah had finally stopped lactating. Leo was asleep in her lap with a peaceful look on his face, making Sarah's heart melt at how cute he was. She wrangled her massive breasts back into her shirt before carrying Leo to his bedroom and tucking him; the sun hadn't gone down yet, but he would probably sleep until the next morning.

As Sarah left the room she stepped on a piece of paper: one of Leo's drawings. She was so proud of her son and his apparent talent at drawing at such a young age, but what she on this drawing horrified. What Leo had drawn was the sigil of the cult she was once a part of. She nearly screamed and dropped it. She covered her mouth, careful not to wake Leo up, and grabbed the paper again. A christian cross, but the ends of the cross were pointed—this is what was drawn. Sarah had tried her best to forget the name of the cult, but it all came rushing back to her: The Disciples.

This had to just be a coincidence. There was no way Leo had drawn this knowing what it is, he was probably just interested in caligraphy or something. Sarah breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself before going to put the drawing into a drawer where Leo kept his other drawings. She left his room and shut the door, only to be greeted by Miley.

"What's wrong, Mommy? I heard you shout just before." Miley looked sweetly worried for her mother, her big purple eyes staring straight at her.

Miley's eyes were a permanent reminder of Sarah's time as a Disciple; the man who impregnated her had those same inhuman eyes.

"Nothing, sweety, I just, uh, stubbed my toe on Leo's bed, that's all." Sarah told Miley that she was going to prepare dinner and left into the kitchen. A dark, repressed memory had come back to Sarah: the day Miley was conceived. There was a silver lining in the sense that Miley's eventual birth is what convinced her to leave the cult, but nothing else about that day was good, nothing at all.

-

"O Lord in heaven, I pray for your graitiousness in blessing my womb with the messiah. I shall forever woship thee regardless, as that is my duty as a Disciple, though my love for you will be ever strengthened by having your holy child. Amen."

Sarah Mitchell sat on her knees atop a small podium in the middle of a room lit dimly by candles. Her enormous, bare breasts hung down to her navel, yet were still perky enough to retain theri globular shape. She was completely naked, only wearing a necklace with the cross hanging from it. She was to be impregnated with a holy child, or so she hoped. Stood a few metres from her was her master and the man who would attempt the holy impregnation: Bull. Bull, too, was naked, though only from the waist up; he wore a loicloth that fell to his knees.

"With God's blessed child, the new age will be upon us. Gone will be the wars and the sin, replaced only with God's love brought on by the messiah." Bull approached Sarah, his loincloth loosening as he walked.

"Are you ready to receive my seed, Cow?" No one used their real names as a Disciple, instead using names God had chosen for them, and with Sarah's particular body type, the Lord thought it only fit for her to be called Cow, or at least that what she was told.

"Yes, Master Bull, I am sufficiently lubricated for our holy intercourse." Sarah smiled up at Bull as his loincloth dropped, exposing his genetalia.

"No need to use such formal speech around me, Cow." Bull's naked form was mighty impressive. An older man who not only was rugged, with his silver hair and full beard, but he had broad shoulders that lead into muscled arms and large pectorals, and his abs had reached a count of eight, looking as if they could grind meat. Below his waist were his muscular thighs and strong calves, but more importantly to Sarah, his penis. Flaccid, it was one foot long—twelve inches. It stunk as well—Sarah could see smegma built up around the rim of his meaty foreskin, with some dripping down onto the ground with how heavy it was. God's Word (the Disciples' holy book) said that men should not wash their penis, as the more dirty and fermented they get, the more virile and fertile they will be; the only circumstance in which a man's penis should be cleaned is by a woman's tongue in preperation for penetration.

"Your pe-, uh, cock is so beatiful Master." Sarah reached out both hands to grab Bull's drooping member. The heat was intense, feeling like it would burn Sarah's skin if it were just one degree hotter. She stroked up and down Bull's cock, getting him hard and herself even more wet. It wasn't long before Bull was at full mast; though they were an arm's length apart, Bull's fully erect cock stil hovered over Sarah's face at twenty-inches in length, almost double the size of its flaccid length.

Bull's foreskin was such that it still enveloped the head of his member whilst fully erect. Sarah used both hands to peel Bull's foreskin back, a slimy sliding sound accompanying the action. Sarah was blasted with an even stronger stink than before now that Bull's dick was in full view, it only made her more wet, however. The smegma completely coated the rim of Bull's glans down to where his foreskin ended, covering in a two-inch thick layer of the disgusting combination of dead skin, sweat, dried cum and even urine. This was no matter to Sarah, as she pulled the cock down to reach her mouth and began cleaning it. God's Word said that the healthiest diet for a woman (and really the only diet she should have) was the product of men. Semen, urine, smegma, feces, as long as it was produced by a male's body, it was to be consumed by women.

Sarah started by dipping her nose into the rancid yellow substance and taking a big whiff. Her olfactory senses were dominated by the horrid stench of smegma, but she loved it more than anything. She snorted a little of it to, sending a delightful tingling down her spine. Next, she got her tongue and began licking up the smegma. It was no easy task with how much of it there was; Sarah curled her tongue to scoop greater amounts, but was still far from done. She loved the taste so much, savouring every scoop of the yellow substance she could until, finally, she was done. She hadn't swallowed any of it, keeping it in her mouth to show Bull once she was finished. Sarah opened her moouth wide and gave Bull a good look at all the stinky, yellow sludge built up in her mouth. It nearly spilled over her lips with how much of it was in there, but she kept it in and swirled it around with her tongue for a bit before closing her mouth and swallowing deep, her throat visibly working to get it all down. Some stuck to her throat, but Sarah could deal with that for now.

"You're such a dirty little slut." Bull slapped Sarah across the face, leaving a stinging red hand-print on her cheek. God's Word instructed women to be subservient to men: always do what they wanted without question, and always take what they say as total truth. If a man wanted to use you as a punching bag for no reason, they you shall only go to heaven if you let him. If a man said the sky was red, then the sky was red as far as the woman was concerned. And in the most extreme example, a woman shall tortured extremely or even be killed if a man so wishes it.

Sarah continued with her now smegma-free blowjob, stretching her lips to the max to fit them over Bull's huge glans. She struggled a bit, as she tended to do, but she managed it in an appropriate amount of time. It was hard to use her tongue to pleaure Bull while sucking him off, as his penis was as thick as a two-litre bottle of soft drink, nevertheless, Sarah still wriggled her tongue as it was pushed to the bottom of her mouth. When she got her mouth over his glans, she could feel it tickling her throat.

"Your throat's so fucking tight." Bull groaned as he thrusted forward a little, helping push past the barrier into Sarah's throat. His great balls jiggled as he did this—each the size of two fists put together—making an audible rumbling sound as they worked over-time to produce holy sperm for Sarah's awaiting eggs.

With Bull's glans now in the back of her throat, all Sarah could smell was heavy musk. Though his smegma was gone, his cock was still unwashed, and permeated a heavy, musky scent from tip to base. Sarah groaned as she took the cock deeper, her throat bulging out from the immense girth now within it. Sarah reached out and grabbed hold of Bull's bulging nuts, caressing them to feel the intense rumbling within. They were covered in thick, wiry grey pubes that were so caked with sweat and dead skin that a few stuck to Sarah's hands when she touched them. The same density of pubes could be seen at he base of Bull's cock: greasy and musky, just how Sarah liked it.

Sarah worked hard to get Bull's cock fully down her throat: swallowing, using her tongue as best as she could, but the girth and colossal length made it nigh impossible. She had never actually managed to get it all the way down, her max being halfway. Bull was satisfied either way—Sarah's blowjob skills were damn good, so he didn't really care that she couldn't deepthroat him, but today was different. His balls rumbling with holy cum, Bull considered it his duty to have his cock all the way inside Sarah prior to impregnating her.

"You must get it all the way down, Cow. I know you think it's difficult, but we must show God our loyalty to him!" Bull used both hands to grab Sarah's head and the girl gasped around his cock; she would try her very best to do as she was ordered, as was the duty of a woman.

With great trouble, Sarah began swallowing as hard as she could to aid in the throating of Bulls twenty-inch pole. Bull slowly pulled Sarah's head towards himself in order to get deeper, being careful not to go too fast lest he damage her. Halfway down, Sarah started to cough and splutter around Bull's cock, but she didn't back away, she needed to take it all, to ensure her love of God and massive cocks!

Sarah pushed herself forward and continued swallowing, taking Bull inch by inch into her gullet before-

GLRRCCHHH!

Bull's dick slid all the way down Sarah's throat, through her chest, and into her stomach. A massive bulge lead from Sarah's neck all the way past her navel, signifying how deep her master was inside her. Bull had both hands clutched on Sarah's head, applying crushing force as his penis felt all new sensations inside the girl's body, places that were definitely not intended to be penetrated by cock. Sarah's face was mashed up against Bull's pelvis, pushing her nose into his dense, greasy pubic hair. Sarah came explosively from the sudden penetration, squirting all over her own thighs and the ground, creating a puddle of her own juices beneath her. She couldn't breath with the thick, musky hairs in her nose, but she didn't care, Bull's cock was finally all the way insde her!

"Ah… finally." With a soft moan, Bull flexed his cock inside of Sarah's stomach, the belly-bulge distending with its weight. Looking down at Sarah, he could see that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and tears were streaming down her face and from her nose. She was clearly suffering, but to suffer for God was to serve him, so Bull kept going, pulling the girl back a little before jamming her face back into him again.

Sarah's arms swayed limply by her side as Bull used his cock as a battering ram against her stomach, painfully bulging it out like it was nothing. With every thrust of her head back onto Bull's crotch, Sarah squirted again, making the puddle of her juices below grow, becoming so big that reached Bull's feet. Again and again Sarah's face would collide with Bull's pelvis as he stretched out her insides with his twenty-inch cock. She would take short, barely-there breaths when he pushed her back, gathering enough oxygen to not suffocate before it immediately was forced out of her lungs and replaced hit aerosolised musk from Bull's greasy pubic hairs. Sarah could feel some pubes getting into her mouth, lodging themselves in the tight space between her lips and Bull's meat. A couple got so far into her mouth she could taste them: just as musky and strong as they smelled.

"Fuck… I'm almost there…" Bull rested for a second, not wanting to cum to soon. His muscular chest heaved with each breath, sweat glistening between every contour of his defined pecs and abs. He could feels his balls tensing and releasing, so close to orgasm that just flexing his cock would bring him there, but he wanted to enjoy Sarah's insides more. Relenting to his body's urges, he decied to go full force for his climax. With his pole still lodged inside Sarah, he shimmied to the other side of her so that his balls were now resting on Sarah's blissed out face.

Sarah attempted to smile, but her lips were stuck in an 'o' shape until Bull was done with her. She took a big, snorting whiff of Bull's nuts, absorbing his musk into her brain and even snorting up a few hairs and bits of dead skin. It made her want to sneeze, but the obstruction in her body prevented anything like that from happening, and she didn't want to get snot on Bull's sack, he would probably make her lick it up afterwards.

"Alright, Cow, here it comes!" Bull changed his grip to Sarah's throat, squeezing intensely and increasing the tightness around the part of his shaft that was bloating out her neck. He dragged his cock out of Sarah enough that just his glans was lodged in her throat, then ramming himself back in, making her squirt again while balls slapped her face, getting pubes and sweat all over her. Bull went full throttle, rapidly pulling out and thrusting back in as if he was already rutting her pussy, but this wasn't for impregnation, this was just so he could a quick nut prior to that. Giant nuts colliding with Sarah's face made a slapping noise, similar to when she had been slapped before blowing Bull, but she took in strides, continuously huffing down his musk everytime the massive orbs smacked her face.

Sarah's entire torso was continuously bulged out with each deep thrust of Bull: it would be slim for a second, as normal, then when Bull plunged inside her, his massive cock stretched her skin and bloated her insides. The clear shape of Bull's dick was visible, with every pulsating vein popping out through Sarah's skin, and the massive, bell-shaped glans punching out her stomach in gratuitous form.

"Agh! Fuck!" Bull squeezed tightly around Sarah's neck, pushing himself inside her as far as possible before letting out his long-awaited orgasm. His balls trembled and audibly lurched before his cock pulsated, getting a little thicker as waves of potent semen were shot through his urethra and into Sarah's stomach. Sarah came when she felt the molten substance punch her stomach, adding more squirt to the—at this point—quite large puddle beneath her. Bull's ballsack tightened, pumping more cum through his dick and allowing Sarah to feel the full weight of them as they produced more of the holy substance that belonged inside her. With a second shot, Sarah's stomach had bloated with cum, and with more cum, her stomach grew bigger. Bull breathed heavily as he felt his cock and balls pulsate to spurt more and more cum from him. He observed Sarah's belly bloat more and more from his cum, getting somewhat of a preview of what she would look like pregnant with his seed. This only made him cum more, inflating Sarah's gut to the breaking point.

Sarah let out a long moan against Bull's balls; she felt her asshole twitch and shiver as Bull's cum had escaped her stomach and started rushing through her intestines. She came yet again when the hot, gooey fluid burst from her rear-end, shooting in arc a metre away from her. Bull released one last load into Sarah before his orgasm stopped, making sure to pull Sarah's face even closer than before, completely covering her face with his sweaty testes.

Drained, Bull fell backward onto the podium, his flaccid member coming with with him and flopping to his side. Sarah, meanwhile, now that her mouth was empty, began to throw up cum, mixing it with the puddle of squirt she made. Her belly—which looked as if she was already pregnant with twins—slowly shrank as cum leaked out her asshole and she puked it out of her mouth. The combination of smells had her pussy only getting wetter. with her face covered in sweat and musky pubic hairs, along with the stench of Bull's cum, which she couldn't smell before. Along with not washing their gentitals, God's Word encouraged men to only cum when with a partner, letting the cum inside their balls ferment as much possible to increase its potency and, of course, the smell. Sarah scooped up some of the cum that mixed in with her squirt with her hands and slurped, nearly cumming again just from the taste alone. Bull hadn't cum in weeks, so his nut had been allowed to properly ferment to the point that Sarah could literally feel his virile sperm wiggling around in the cum.

Once cum finally stopped leaking from both Sarah's ends, she could feel that the time for immaculate conception was now. She felt ovaries heat up as her body prepared itself. Bull stood up, recovered from his monumental nut, and instructed Sarah to get into missionary position, the only proper position for a proper breeding like the one he was about to give. He grabbed ahold of his cock, now hard again, and gave it a few shakes, flicking off some excess cum. His whole length of meat was coated in the lubricating slime produced by Sarah's insides, and his balls were smothers in her salva, as well. Bull approached Saraha and knelt down, putting two fingers in he rmouth and letting her suck on them.

"It is time, Cow. Time for my blessed seed to create the messiah through your heavenly womb." Bull harshly dug his fingers around Sarah's mouth, almost like he was inspecting her. He stuck them down her throat, activating her gag reflex before taking them out shortly after. He had absolute control over this woman and was was going to make sure she was pregnant by the end of this. It was the mission God had given him.

Getting into position, Bull layed his cock flat on Sarah's stomach, his tip reaching between her prodigious breasts. He gave them a squeeze, his hands sinking into her soft flesh while his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. These breasts would feed the messiah, and himself, once Sarah was pregnant, and there was no more time to waist. After giving Sarah's tits a hefty slap, sending them jiggling and clapping into each other, Bull reared his hips back to allow himself to poke Sarah's sopping wet pussy with his glans. He took a breath, then easing himself into her warm cavern, greatly stretching her her open with wet schlicking sounds. Sarah put a hand to her lower stomach, feel Bull's great cock bulge out her vaginal canal as he went deeper, the throbbing veins permeating heat through her skin. The shape of it was intense as Sarah felt the throbbing slab of cock go deeper and deeper inside her; the shape of the glans was clearly visible through her bulge, and Sarah caressed it, giving more pleasure to her magnificent suitor.

This was the first time Bull and Sarah had copulated, with previous sexual encounters being limited to just oral. Both were far from virgins—especially Bull, given his older age—with both regularly engaging in intercourse with others, but Bull's job was to teach Sarah God's Word; even though she had read it front to back numerous times,a lot of language was vague, meaning Bull was assigned as her master to help her understand what it truly meant.

Perhaps only six or seven iches in, Bull's cock had reached the end of Sarah's vagina, bumping against her sacred cervix. He slowly pulled out, then went back in. Over and over he gently thrusted into the wet hole presented to him. With every deep and slow injection of his cock, Bull could feel the vagina stretch and stretch around him, as could Sarah, moaning in bliss as she was reshaped to fit her master's cock. Bull managed to get a couple more inches in, ten, before he deemed it impossible to go any further—the obstruction of Sarah's cervix would not allow it.

"Brace yourself, Cow." Bull pulled himself back out so that just his head resided inside Sarah's wet pussy, then rammed his hips forward as hard as he could, absolutely stretching the hot canal, his cock forcing a massive bulge that protruded from Sarah's gut. Sarah herself came around Bull's penis, shuddering and shaking as she saw the outline of his cock bulge out from her. She squirted, drenching Bull's crotch in her clear juice, mixing in with her saliva from before. She nearly blacked out from the sensation, seeing stars as her vision became blurry and out-of-focus. Tears began to stream down Sarah's cheeks and on to the ground as her body was put under immense pressure due to a cock much larger than average being forced deep inside of her. She couldn't see Bull's face because of how much his cock bulged out her stomach, but she was sure he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Bull had nearly came upon getting all the way inside Sarah, but he held still and managed to keep on going. Sarah's pussy was wrapped around him so tightly that he thought he may not be able to pull out. Bull was still groping Sarah's tits through this, squeezing them to the point where his larged hands had been completely ebgulfed in her soft tit-flesh. He could feel her nipples twitching under his hand like mini clits, begging to be stimulated. Bull massaged his hands in and out of Sarah's boobs, rubbing her nipples with harsh force—enough to make her cum again, no squirt this time, though.

Bull regretfully let let go of Sarah's big udders, needing his hands to get himself back into motion. He grasped her hips tightly and began to pull himself out of her, creating a sound similar to wet paper being torn to shreds. He managed to get halfway out before thrusting back inside, crashing against Sarah's cervix and forcing it open just a little. At this point he started releasing copius amounts of pre-cum, oozing out into Sarah's cunt and sneaking into her hot womb. His balls churned as seminal fluid made its way down is length and spewed out more glots of pre-cum into Sarah. Sarah's clit was in pleasure city as Bull's sweaty pubic hairs brushed up against her clit, giving her yet another orgasm before Bull pulled out again.

"By the Lord, you are so fucking tight!" Bull kicked into third gear, no longer slowly thrusting in and out, but now practically jacking off using Sarah vaginal canal as a makeshift fleshlight. Sarah had to brace herself on the ground as Bull's rapid thrusts had pushed her a few inches back from just their strength alone. Her tits bounced from the force, clapping and clopping together like a pair of funbags. Her clit received extra attention in the form of being grinded against every time Bull pushed in, his strong pelvis clashing against her erect clitoris and making her cum repeatedly. Sarah could barely handle the pleasure, going in and out of consciousness with every orgasm she had, her pussy running out of squirt to shoot out and instead just making its iron grip around Bull's rod even tighter.

Bull expertly used his thumbs to massage a two points on Sarah's lower stomach, a level of impreciseness coming from his harsh thrusts into her body. Bull mashed down on these two points and Sarah suddenly felt a great heat rush through her: her ovaries had begun to rumble, pulsing and throbbing as Bull's thumbs pumped them through her tummy. Though this was her most fertile time of the month, and as such she had already ovulated, Bull forced her ovaries to squeeze out more eggs through her fallopian tubes and into he waiting womb. The eggs didn't just take residence in Sarah's womb, however—they instead collided with the egg that was already their, crashing into each other and morphing into some kind of super egg that was much larger than its initial form. Dozens of eggs were produced and added to this super egg, its size increasing to that of a tiny pebble, nothing impressive in most cases, but utterly astonishing for the normally microscopic ovum that inhabited her.

"Your womb has indeed been pleased, Cow. Let the messiah come forth through our heavenly union!" Bull grabbed Sarah by the calves and pushed her legs upwards, bending them back so that her ankles were level with her head. She cried out in pleasure as she felt her egg pulsating within her womb. Bull angled himself downward and began jackhammering into Sarah's tight hole, utterly eviscerating her as his cock now rubbed up against her g-spot. It seemed her squirt resevoir had replenished, as girlcum sprayed out of her her and up Bull's chest and even in his face! He simply licked the juices off of his beard and kept going, undettered by Sarah's multiple orgasms. He leaned forward and laid his weight on top of Sarah, looking her directly into her bliss-filled eyes as he hammered he rmore and more. He felt the bulge of his cock hit his own stomach with each deep thrust, but he didn't care, solely focused on breeding the cow he had been presented with. It was his duty.

Sarah's asscheeks had been beaten and bruised by Bull's nuts since he started rapid-thrusting into her. The two giant orbs clapped against her cheeks harshly with every thrust, initially leaving red impact marks before bruising her. Any normal man would have felt immense pain in his gonads had they been slapping as against a woman as hard as Bull's had, but he was no ordinary man. Suddenly, Sarah had grabbed Bull's face and brought him down for a deep tongue-kiss. He gave her a spank, bruising her more, before using his thick and masculine tongue to dominate Sarah's mouth, overtaking her tongue and forcing it down her throat, giving her a one-man faux-double penetration with his cock and his tognue.

The noises of hips clattering against hips echoed throughout the otherwise empty chamber, filling both parties ears with nothing but the sound of raw, brutal breeding. Both were sweating to the point where they slid against each other as Bull's mating press got lower and deeper. Sweat flung into the air with each penetration, and Bull was licking the sweat from Sarah's teats. He imagined what it would be like if, instead of sweat he was sucking from her, it was milk. His cock throbbed and he felt a little jealoud of the messiah. But as a Discipled, it would be an utter sin to deprive the messiah of his mother's milk. The smell of sex was only strengthened by all the sweat shared between Bull and Sarah, but the primal stench only made them hornier more eager for each other than before.

"This is it… are you ready?" Sarah gave a slight nod, her mind hazy from the constant blacking out from pleasure. Bull lifted Sarah's hips so that he could thrust directly downward into her—the piledriver position—and went at it even harder than before, sending quakes through both of their bodies. He pounded and pounded at her cervix with his thick cock-head, gradually loosening and opening it until, at last, his cock rammed deep into her womb and greatl bulged out her belly, creating a cock-shaped protrusion that was even bigger than before. Sarah came and lost control of her bladder, squirt-pissing a stream that arched high into the air before falling back down on to her face, covering her in her own urine.

Fully inside Sarah's fertile womb, Bull came, his cock throbbing and pulsing as giant load of cum were pumped through him and into Sarah. Like Sarah, he had been blessed by God to give life to the messiah, with his sperm having been increased in potency and virility. Similar to Sarah's super egg, Bull's super sperm were ten times larger and infinitely stronger, guaranteed to impregnate as long as an egg was waiting for them. His first shot was so immense that it instantly bloated Sarah's womb, cum trying to escape but prevented from the air tight seal of that Bull's dick had created in her. Each subsequent shot was like being punched in the stomach to Sarah, but if that had derived pleasure rather than pain. She could feel the intense heat of Bull's cum as more and more of it entered her at a rapid rate, greatly inflating her with jizz to the point where she already looked pregnant, and with twins!

Bull's super sperm had quickly invading the super egg, billions weakening it so that one could enter. The one that entered the egg was special: it was weaker physically than the others, but its origin was not of this Earth, instead being a holy sperm given to Bull by God himself. This sperm dug itself deep into Sarah's pulsing egg, planting itself under the surface and instantaneously impregnating her. All of Sarah's muscles went limp, her arms falling to her side and her legs still being held up by Bull. The physical sensations brought on to her by this impregnation were of heights she had never dreamed of. She wasn't pissing in her face anymore, as she began to spiritually climax instead of physically. She could feel the messiah being created within her, God's will taking human form in her womb as more and more cum was dumped into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she smiled, happy to serve God, and happy to bred like the cow she was.


End file.
